Tomorrow has to start without me
by FrancyPansy
Summary: Eine Tragödie ereignet sich in Tree Hill und niemand konnte es verhindern. Wäre das denn überhaupt möglich gewesen? Leyton!Würde mich über Reviews freuen!


Ein Drama passiert in Tree Hill und keiner wusste es zu verhindern.

Dies ist eigentlich das Ende der Geschichte und vielleicht schreibe ich auch dazu eine Vorgeschichte. Ich dachte mir ich beginne eine Story einmal anders! Am Anfang kann es verwirrend sein, aber ich wollte nicht im vorhinein alles erklären! Also lest es und gebt mir feedback! Das kursiv Geschriebene sind Flashbacks.

* * *

Er starrt voller Trauer auf das Photo vor ihm. Die Schuldgefühle, die er seit Monaten mit sich trägt, kann er nicht mehr zurückhalten und vor den Augen seiner Freunde, bricht Lucas weinend zusammen. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Wieso war er nicht in der Lage es zu verhindern? 1000 Fragen schießen ihm durch den Kopf und auf einmal spürt er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn tröstend drückt. Lucas blickt von der braunen Erde auf und merkt erst jetzt, wer neben ihm auf der Erde kauert. Hailey schaut Lucas tief in die Augen. Sie sucht Trost, doch seine Augen sind erfüllt von Trauer und Schmerzen. Hailey hebt ihren Kopf und blickt auf das Schwarzweißphoto vor ihr. Tränen der Unfassbarkeit rinnen über Haileys Gesicht und in ihren Augen spiegelt sich der Schock wieder, der noch tief in ihr und all den anderen sitzt.

_Ein Polizeiwagen verlässt gerade das Grundstück der Sawyers. Jake hebt den Kopf, überrascht und geschockt zugleich, ahnend dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht!" wirft Hailey ein und löst sich von Nathans Umarmung. Brooke ist den anderen einige Schritte hinterher, denn für sie ist jeder weitere Schritt zu Peytons Hause eine große Qual und Überwindung ihrer selbst. „Wieso mache ich das noch einmal?" Brooke schaut nervös nach links zu Lucas, der ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken klopft. „Du willst doch deine beste Freundin wieder zurück haben!" Brooke nickt leicht mit dem Kopf und seufzt „Ja und wie. Die letzten Monate ohne sie waren eine Qual! Was passiert ist tut mir schrecklich leid!"_

_Je näher alle dem Sawyerhaus kommen, desto größer wird die Angst, dass etwas vorgefallen ist. Hailey betritt als 1. die Veranda, zögert jedoch zu klingeln. „Komm schon Hales, klingel schon!" Nathan drängt Hailey dazu endlich zu läuten, denn da schon die Dämmerung einsetzt, werden ihre eigenartigen Vorahnungen nur noch verstärkt. Hailey schaut sich nervös um und eine leichte Gänsehaut macht sich bemerkbar. „Ich hoffe Peyton geht es gut!" Unsicherheit liegt in ihrer Stimme. Lucas versucht sie aufzumuntern, doch er kann sein eigenes Unbehagen nicht überspielen. „Hales, du kennst Peyton doch schon so lange! Du weißt wie sie ist!" „Ja, genau das ist es ja Lucas. Ich kenne Peyton sehr gut und deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen. Sie hat sich während der letzten Wochen und Monate immer mehr isoliert. Sie hat sich abgeschottet von mir und dem Rest der Welt. Bei Peyton bedeutet das Böses. Nach dem Tod von Ellie vor 6 Monaten hat sich Peyton schon immer mehr und mehr zurückgezogen, doch dann nach dem ehmmm ‚Drama' ist sie ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden!" Brooke meidet Hailes Blick, da sie schuld hat an diesem, wie es Hailey immer nennt ‚Drama'. Brooke holt tief Luft, denn sie ist entschlossen sich heute bei Peyton zu entschuldigen und sich ihre beste Freundin zurückzuerobern. Bevor Brooke jedoch weiter nachdenken kann, öffnet sich die Türe und Peytons Dad Larry steht vor ihnen, tränenüberströmt. Im Hintergrund wuseln duzende Polizeibeamte und Rettungssanitäter herum. Lucas weiß nicht wieso, aber eine innere Kraft schiebt ihn durch die Türe, die Treppe hinauf und vor Peytons Zimmer bleibt er abrupt stehen._

Der Regen hat nun eingesetzt und tränkt die Erde mit Wasser. „Steh auf Luke!" Lucas spürt wie er an seinem Arm in die Höhe gezogen wird, doch mit seinen Gedanken ist er immer noch bei dem Photo, auf das er die letzten Minuten, oder waren es Stunden, gestarrt hat. Nur widerwillig blickt er in die Augen seines Halbbruders Nathan. Dieser umarmt ihm und schenkt ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln „Wir vermissen sie alle!". Lucas schluckt hart und nickt. Zum 1. Mal sieht er sich genauer um. Es sind viele Menschen anwesend und erst da wird ihm klar, wie wenig er von ihr kannte.

_Die Zimmertüre steht einen Spalt offen und Lucas kann Stimmen hören, denen er aber keine Gesichter zuordnen kann. Sein Herz rast wie wild und er sendet ein Stoßgebet zu Gott bevor er der Türe einen sanften Stoß versetzt und das Zimmer betritt. Doch was er sieht lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und Tränen strömen über seine Wangen. Seine Gedanken kreisen und er ist nicht mehr fähig sie zu kontrollieren. Er ist wie in Trance versetzt, doch ein lauter Schrei reißt ihn zurück in die Realität, die schrecklicher ist denn je. „Peyton!" Hailey stürzt an ihrem besten Freund vorbei und läuft auf den leblosen Körper zu. Sie schüttelt Peyton hin und her, doch die blonde Cheerleaderin regt sich nicht mehr. Lucas wankt zu Peyton, die Augen immer auf seine Freundin gerichtet. Er stellt sich neben einen schluchzenden Jake, der Brooke tröstend in seinen Armen hält und neben Nathan, der auf die Knie gefallen ist und seinen Tränen freien Lauf lässt. Hailey gibt Peyton einen Kuss auf die kalte Stirn und flüstert leise „Schlaf schön Dornröschen!" Lucas spürt wie sich seine Kehle verknotet und das letzte das er hört, bevor sein Körper auf den Boden sinkt und alles schwarz wird, ist Brookes verzweifelte Stimme, die schluchzt, weint und betet, dass das alles doch nur ein Alptraum ist. _

Der Priester tritt aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor und über ihm erstrahlt ein heller Regenbogen. Die Leute versammeln sich nun um das Grab, das vor Blumen nur so strotzt. Die 5 Freunde stellen sich ganz nach vorne, gleich neben Larry Sawyer. Der sonst so stolz wirkende Mann hat seinen Kopf gesenkt und starrt auf den geschlossenen Sarg. Verzweiflung liegt in seinem Blick und Lucas Mom Karen hat ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Der Priester räuspert sich und danach kehrt Stille ein. Der Wind bläst sanft durch die Blätter und diese fallen, leicht wie eine Feder, zu Boden.

Im Hintergrund wird leise Musik gespielt, Peytons Lieblingsband ‚Fall Out Boy'. Schweigend sehen alle zu, wie ihr schneeweißer Sarg immer tiefer in die Erde hinab gelassen wird. Larry seufzt und wischt sich seine Tränen weg „Jetzt ist meine Kleine wieder bei ihrer Mom, die sie immer so schrecklich vermisst hat und auch bei Ellie, die wie eine 2. Mutter für sie war." Erleichterung liegt in Larrys Stimme und das Letzte was er seiner Tochter gibt, sind 2 kleine Engel mit Bildern von ihm und Peyton, am letzten Weihnachten. Er wirft die Engel ins offene Grab und lautlos gleiten sie hinunter. „Pass auf dich auf Peyton und vergiss nie wie wahnsinnig ich dich geliebt habe und immer lieben werde!" Mit diesen Worten wendet sich Larry Sawyer zum Gehen und macht sich auf in einen neue Zukunft, ohne Ehefrau und Tochter!

Nach 2 Stunden findet Lucas die Kraft um sich von Peyton zu verabschieden. Erde bedeckt schon ihren Sarg und voller Trauer und mit einem gebrochenen Herz, starrt er auf den Grabstein vor ihm:

_Peyton Anne Sawyer _

_July 4th 1988 – June 1st 2005_

_Beloved daughter, girlfriend and friend_

_You are going to be missed but never forgotten

* * *

Nun drückt auf den kleinen blauen Knopf und hinterlasst ein Review, oder auch mehrere! ;)_

Many thanks!


End file.
